Jacob Black's Cousin
by Supernatural-Addict-Forever
Summary: First in the Impinter's series. Jacob's cousin, Samantha, comes to La Push to live with her extended family after a tragic event back home. Can a certain wolf heal her heart? NO normal paring's except Jared's. First story. T for swearing. In progress. Sam/OC. AU. Samantha seems weak, but will be stronger after chapter seven. Counting.
1. Chapter 1

** Hello I'm editing this with my amazing beta, sabakunofaye. She helps me a lot and inspires me. The story will start on Twilight but Sam Jared and Paul will have already phased by then. Bella came to live with her dad two months ago and hasn't dated Edward yet. Jacob will not imprint on Bella or Renesmee. So I hope you like it. **

**_NEW UPDATE: _The imprints will inherant somethings from the wolves once they mate. 9/24/14**  
**Disclaimer : I don't own any Twilight characters or there plot only Samantha and my plot.**

**Samantha POV**

* * *

I sighed tapping on my leg and looking at the clouds roll by outside, feeling uncertain. Wondering what time it was, I checked my gold watch, reading five twelve. A loud snore pierced the air, surprising me out of my daze, and I whipped my head to see the guy next to me with his mouth open, sleeping. He was drooling a little in his black beard, the picture of peaceful relaxation. I rolled my brown eyes and turned to look back out the window.

I took out my phone and put on Oath by Cher Lloyd, tears springing into my eyes. I leaned back in my seat, and after a while my eyelids closed, falling into a sleep as peaceful as the bearded man next to me. I woke up with a start, jerking upward, and I squinted not seeing through the fuzzy vision that comes with waking up.  
Then all the memories came back to me. My mom and dad, gone forever. Leaving the only place I ever knew to go live with Billy and Jacob Black, my uncle and my cousin because I was only sixteen. After the incident that took away everything I knew and loved, I was kept in the hospital for a couple of days, the nurses poking me and doing tests every on my last day social services asked me if I had any relatives I preferred to stay with.

"My uncle Billy," I whispered dejectedly after a moment.

So they called him up and informed him of my situation, and of our loss. I could hear the murmurs through the office wall, but I couldn't tell what was being said. Next thing I know, they were shipping me off to the airport, to my uncle. And here I was.

I looked at the guy again, still snoring, still peacefully asleep. His face was smooth, no lines of stress marring his skin. He looked he didn't have a care in the world. Lucky guy. My foot tapped anxiously against the floor of the plane.

The pilot voice rang over the intercom, "We will be landing in Washington Settle in fifteen minutes, please put your seatbelts."

I heard the clicks of the seatbelts, including mine. The man next to me hadn't woken up, so I tapped his shoulder and said, "Put your seatbelt on were landing in fifteen minutes." He woke up startled, then sighed while putting on his seat belt.

I put my blue ear phones back in, they had fallen out while I was asleep, listening to my music again. The song playing was _Rumor Has It_ by Adele. My eyes started to get teary again, and before I knew it I was full out crying, hiccupping with snot. The man beside me looked over, startled again, opened his mouth to say something then thought better of it.

I cried like that for the rest of the flight and the landing. The pilot was telling us to go and to have a good day. I snorted at that. I stood up and went down the aisle towards the exit.

I entered the airport and looked for my bright yellow suitcases. I found it, about twenty feet away and about to go back in for another rotation for pickup. I yelped, running to catch it. After heaving my suitcases on a trolley, I pushed it towards the doors.

Now for the hard part. Finding Billy among about hundreds of people. I turned my head outrageously while walking, making me looked like the confused and idiotic teenager that I was. I could care less.

Then I turned my head yet once again and was shocked beyond belief. It went right up there on my list of surprises, second only to finding out my parents were dead, as morbid as that sounds.

My eyes had found another pair of dark brown eyes and I immediately got lost in them. My eyes lingered at his face then went down to his body. He was huge. Tall, muscular, and by the looks of it Quileute. Then something else caught my attention, a piece of paper with my name on it in neat handwriting, _and the hot giant was holding it!_

Wait a minute, let's think calmly now Samantha, calm thoughts, I thought to myself. I wanted to snort at myself, but it would probably make me look rude or crazy. So I just walked up to him and put my calm façade back on, which displayed none of the hurt or surprise I was feeling inside. I stepped as confidently as I could without looking like pretentious.

I was about five feet away from the mysterious man when I finally saw my uncle Billy. He looked at me with recognition in his eyes, "Samantha, this is the council's friend Samuel Uley. Sam, this is Sammy my niece." My uncle looked slightly amused at the fact that both our nicknames were so similar.

I rolled my eyes looking bored, though I wanted to know the mysterious man known as Samuel Uley. I was surprised that he was friends with the elders of our tribe, one of who, I was supposed to live with, alongside my cousin Jacob. So putting back on my blank face, I tried to muster a monotone voice and said, "Call me Sammy."

He nodded and started whispering something but he shook it off and quickly said, "Call me Sam."

The sound of his voice was heavenly and he looked drop dead gorgeous, but I wouldn't, _couldn't_ let _that_ happen again. I dropped my gaze to the ground and I could feel him staring, but I wouldn't dare to look up and I had to bite my tongue to stop myself from snapping at him.  
I heard someone deliberately cough which made our heads snap up to see Billy trying to hide his wide grin, and failing miserably.

"As much as I would love to see you two 'interact' more, we better be going or it'll get dark." I narrowed my eyes as he peered at us, then he turned and started to wheeled out.

I'm pretty sure that Sam chuckled at Billy's antics and soon followed him, grabbing my suitcases despite my protests. I rushed out of the airport, trying not to trip on anything. I soon caught up with them (how the hell can cripple and a man carrying a bunch of suitcases _walk _faster than I could _run?!)_taking a breath and feeling my heart pound because of my heart murmur. I swallowed and tried to take more calming breaths.

I looked at the ground, saw my luggage, and snatched it back with an indignant huff. Behind me, I heard a door slam and a car start up. I looked up and dragged my luggage around to the source of the sound to find Sam chuckling to himself, his body leaned against a blue Chevy. I sighed and walk over there, opened the door tossing in my luggage and sliding in. Sam soon got in, looking at Billy who was already in there somehow (he sure gets around for someone in a wheelchair) and he backed out of the parking space.

The tension was so thick, I thought I was going to suffocate in the small space of the car.

_ What have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

**Hope you like it. Review please**.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay **people, chapter two. My beta sabakunofaye is awesome. Happy Reading. (P.S. It takes three hours to get to Seattle to Forks not two like it says in the books)**

**Samantha POV**

**Three Hours later**

It has been three hours, three freakinghours and I'm so close to dying of boredom. My phone died two hours ago, and Billy and Sam both didn't look bothered by the silence, opting to keep the radio turned off. Which made me want to scream bloody murder.

Sam stared at the road in concentration, worry lines etched on his forehead. Billy was looking all over the place, as if something might jump out of the woods and attack us. And me? I was just trying to go to sleep, but it was uncomfortable so I kept hitting my head on the headrest, waiting for us to get there.

That's when I saw it. The sign that made me want to jump up and down, but I settled for just a small grin: Welcome to La Push. Sam kept on driving for awhile before stopping at a red and white house. He took out my Uncle's wheelchair, opened the car door and helped Billy onto his chair. I got out of the car, hauling my two yellow suitcases behind me. We all piled in the house, only to see a familiar boy with long black hair similar to mine. His was wavy, and mine was straight.

Billy grinned and said, "Samantha, this is Jacob your cousin. Jake this is Sammy." Ahhh, so that's why he looked familiar.

I thought Billy was finished talking but he continued, "Samantha, you will be in Rachel's and Rebecca's room. Oh, and you're going to attend La Push High in a week."

Great, fun, school, I thought sarcastically. I get to be known as Jacob Blacks Cousin woo freaking doo.

Where was Rach and Bec's room again? I came here once when I was five because Sarah, Jacob's mom, passed away in a crash. That's who I get my middle name from; my mom named me after Sarah in her honor.

I remembered it was next to Jacob's, and it had its own restroom. Score! I rushed to my borrowed room and sighed. That's when I realized that I forgot about Billy, Jacob and Sam. Oops. I put down my luggage and went back to the living room. Can you say awkward, because that's how I felt after running away like a child.

No one spoke, only looked at me with amusement in their eyes. Except for Sam, he was just looking at me with curiosity in his eyes while I stood there with a sheepish smile. Jacob started to tease me, but all of sudden, Sam growled and Billy looked away. Jake just kept staring at me, and my only uncle coughed which made Jacob reluctantly look away. Awkward silence reigned after my initial shock at hearing Sam growl, everyone looking everywhere but at me. Except Sam, of course, he went back to staring me.

Unable to bear it any longer, I managed to squeak out, "Um, can I unpack?"

"Of course," Billy replied.

I skipped back to my room, happy to escape the awkward silence caused by Sam's weird animal noises. I started unpacking my clothes into the cabinets when I heard a door slam.

My curiosity killed the cat, because when I opened the door, Billy was shaking his head sadly and Jacob wasn't there anymore. Sam was doing shaking his head too and left quietly. I closed the door like Sam, trying to be quiet. Seems tense.

I finished unpacking my clothes and I got all my books out, which was only a little, but I had so much at home that they promised to ship them here with my bookcase. I got my charger out and began charging my phone. Home, the thought of it made me teary.

I missed the way teachers would smile every Christmas whenever I gave all of them a gift if they taught my grade level. Even if I didn't know them, it would range to a simple drawing I made, a bracelet I made, or even food.

I missed my friends, the way they'd make me laugh with their silly antics, and the way they cheered me up. I even missed their drama.

Most of all though, I missed my family. I missed my mom's cooking, her comforting touch, and her sweet smiles. I missed my dad's laugh, the familiar smell of his aftershave, and the time we spent watching old T.V. shows.

I let out a shaky breath.

I threw myself at my bed, falling asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow because of the awful jet lag. I can't remember what time I fell asleep, but when I woke up I read my mother's watch, reading eleven-oh- five.

I heard some talking in the living room and kitchen, sounded like a tornado coming. I decided locking myself up in my borrowed bedroom wouldn't do me any good, so I slipped out of my room only to find Sam without a shirt. Yikes! Sure, yesterday he was wearing a tight shirt but that sure as heck didn't have anything on him right now! There were two other guys but I didn't pay attention to them, even though they were incredibly hot too.

Sam looked at me. Me? That's when I realized I didn't take a shower and that I was in the same clothes as yesterday. Crap, I probably looked out I crawled out of a hole. I ran to my room and screamed at myself, Why do you care if he sees you like this?!

Because he's a hot guy and you like him, an annoying voice answered.

No, I don't! I just met the guy for crying out loud, I shouted at myself. Great, now I'm talking to myself.

With that, I took a warm shower and put on my jeans, a blank red shirt and tried to brush out my tangles. I went back to the kitchen hoping Sam wouldn't be there. Guess I don't have any luck because he was there. Only this time, he was with a girl and I felt like I was breaking apart.

I didn't want to feel this, like someone was leaving me like my parents have left me. This was irrational, I shouldn't be feeling this way about a guy I've known for only a few hours. But I did. For some crazy, illogical reason, I felt a bond with him, tugging me towards Sam. This will only end with me getting hurt, I realized. So I put my walls back up and showed none of the turmoil inside me.

She smiled, came to me and said something that made me want to cry, "Hi, I'm Leah Clearwater. Sam's girlfriend."

I opened my mouth to say something, but no words came out. Instead, I went to the living room to find Billy. I spotted him talking with some other men.

"Can I go to the beach?" I tried so hard not to let my voice crack.

He nodded and looked at me with sympathy. It made me feel like I failed. I rushed out the door running as fast as I could to the beach.

**Review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, people my beta is sabakunofaye helps so much. :) This is chapter three and I feel bad for my character..**

* * *

Samantha POV

* * *

I soon arrived at the beach. I hadn't really intended to go to there, I just ran, my feet killing me until I saw a log and plopped myself down on it. I sighed and ran my hand through my dark brown hair, playing with the locks.

After a while, I found myself sliding off the log and sitting in the sand, not caring that it was damp. Thinking for a little on my situation, I started to play with the sand, making lines and messy shapes in the moist grains. I sighed for maybe the thousandth time in the past week, laid down and fell asleep with my head on the lumpy log.

* * *

I heard a cry, and opening my eyes I heard another one that I recognized as my name. I reluctantly opened my eyes to the rainy sight of the beach.

Great, I thought sarcastically, and I'm all sandy too.

I heard my name again and turning my head I felt my neck pop. I wanted to scream at how uncomfortable I felt, but I settled for muttering profanities. I then turned my whole body, coughing and sneezing.

That's when I saw a man in a police uniform, who had quite a mustache I might add, run up to me and rushed out, "HaveyouseenSamanthaSarahBlack?"

Ok, that was confusing, "What?" My voice felt raw, like I hadn't used it in years or like I was sick.

"Have you seen Samantha Sarah Black?" he asked slowly, as if speaking to a child.

What? Why were they looking for me? I tried to clear my thoughts and replied trying to prove that I was not a child, "I am the wench thou art searching for, ye of the blue uniform."

Okay, maybe that did make me sound childish.

He seemed taken aback and said, "Okaaay… Anyways, the Blacks have been looking for you, I'm Charlie Swan."

I was shocked to say the least. Swan?

No no no no, not ...they...couldn't... she,I thought, my mind going as coco as coco puffs. My head was pounding incessantly, a headache I couldn't shake and now this? My mind went blank and I felt my knees shaking before they gave out.

Oh shit.

That was the last thing I thought before I passed out.

* * *

Beep Beep Beep

I woke up to an annoying, blaring sound when I woke up. I looked around myself to see a man in the room, a room I didn't recognize, with a glare at the door looking as if he hated it with a deep passion. On a closer look, I realized he might be younger than I initially thought.

He looked at me and simply said, "Paul." What does he mean, is that his name?

He must have seen my confusion and continued slowly, as if speaking to a child. Why does everyone do that?

"I'm Paul, Paul Lahote." Oh.

Just then, a gorgeous man with blonde hair and paper white skin came in. I lay there in the bed- is this a hospital bed?- and gaped at the beauty of the man. I have never in my life seen such beauty, except for maybe Sam, he was pretty darn handsome. Darn it Sammy, when will you stop thinking about him!I internally screamed at myself.

The stunning man's entrance made Paul go rigid, and narrow his eyes even further than they were before in a menacing glare. Maybe the good-looking man wasn't all that nice? Then again, Paul looked like he had problems.

The striking man gave me a friendly smile and said, "I'm Carlisle Cullen, your doctor." That was the part I was confused about, what did I do to land myself in the hospital?

Probably seeing my confusion, he continued talking while Paul kept up his death glare, "You're in here for blacking out and hitting your head, you may have a concussion. You also sprained your hand on the way down." What? How did I do that!?

That's when I remembered meeting Charlie Sawn. But how did I get all that from falling? So I decided to voice it, "How did I get all that?"

"Well, Charlie said were talking, and you fainted, your head hit the log, causing concern over a concussion. Your hand had reached out to slow your fall, and was sprained in the process. We had to put a brace on you. You've been here for a night, only a couple of hours really, since it seems you've slept most of the evening on that log," Carlisle chuckled.

"Okay.. Why did I faint?"

"Ah, yes, you have a fever from sleeping in the rain," Carlisle smiled gently at me. I feel like an idiot, no wonder I felt like crap after waking up on the log.

Paul rolled his eyes, making me automatically raise an eyebrow. Which made Paul and Carlisle look at me with a dead serious look, as if to say 'are you for real? You managed to give yourself a concussion by sleeping in the rain', making me feel like a toddler being scolded by their parents. My eyebrow goes down and I turn my head indignantly to look at the wall. At least my neck doesn't hurt anymore.

Paul said, well said is a bad word for it, more like grunted out, "When can we go?"

Carlisle answered, "Billy has already signed the forms." Paul nodded his head and Carlisle left.

He looked at me and tossed me some clothing. "Get dressed and meet me outside, princess," he sneered the last word. He left and slammed the white door. Ass.

I put my jeans and black T- Shirt he got me- pervert went through my clothes- and went outside to find no one there not, Paul, Billy, Jacob or even Sam. I sighed and pathetically sat down on a bench looking at my brace on my right hand.

Wait a minute, why was Paul even here? What about Billy and Jacob? Why did I think of Sam? Damnit, stop thinking about him!

I fought to keep my blink blank, and tried my hardest to keep my mind from wandering to Sam. Unfortunately, it wandered to somewhere I didn't want it to.

Swan.

That name will haunt me forever and An- no, no, no, not another memory of her again. I felt dizzy and light-headed, my heart racing. I realized in the back of my mind that I was getting a panic attack, but I was more preoccupied with not fainting. Again!

I started crying in my hands like the child everyone's been addressing when speaking to me. That's when I heard a car stop in front of me. I looked up to see his blue Chevy.

Sam's Chevy.

With no one else in it.

I softly cursed and closed my eyes. I slowly opened one eye at a time hoping he wasn't there. Of course he was still there. Wooofuckingdoo.

I tried to be brave and bold so I called out, "Why are you here?"

"Oh I thought I could see if my favorite person available," Sam said sarcastically.

"Get in," he said quickly.

I got up slowly and reluctantly got in. Tension soon followed me as always. Don't you just hate tension and awkwardness? It is such a killer. Okay, so maybe I was exaggerating, I mean it isn't that bad, but you get the point.

Fuck my life!

**Next chapter, we get a sneak peak at Sam's point of view!**

**I hope you all like it :) I've been testing for the past few days so I had to study**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four! Hope you like it! :D Beta is sabakunofaye. You know what made me so happy? I saw my story was added into a Community ; Wolf Pack Imprint Stories. Also I got some questions these are the answers: Sam did imprint on Samantha and why Samantha faints when she hears the word Swan, well, read to find out.**

**Beta sabakunofaye: Sorry guys, this update is late because I got sick and busy over the last week and couldn't focus on Supernatural-Addict's chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

**On to the story…**

Samantha POV

Gah! He was staring at me and driving, not the best combination. It was freaking me out somewhat and my nerves were already on edge.

"Uh, do I have something on my face? 'Cause you should be looking at the road," I try to say casually, but it came out shaky and my face was flushed. Maybe I shouldn't have commented on the fact that he was staring at me, but my dumbass thoughts kept revolving around it.

Sam quickly looked away, probably embarrassed. I bit my lip with a sheepish half-grin.

"What's your favorite color, " he asked, eyes still on the road.

My heart stuttered for a second as a single thought flitted through my mind,he wants to know me…

I swiftly pushed it down. Obviously he was just trying to make conversation, and was being extremely awkward about it. Most people talk about the weather.

I tried to play it cool, and said, "Black, and purple. You?" I quickly added.

He grinned a grin that made me want to melt. "Brown," he said in his deep voice.

No Sammy, no. He was not talking about your eyes, stop thinking like that!

Sam glanced over at me again and his eyes widened in concern. His eyes stayed fixed on me once again and he asked me in an alarmed tone, "Your eyes are red and puffy."

I panicked a little, then quickly tried to calm myself down. Feigning ignorance was my first reaction, "Are they now?"

"You were crying."

This time he wasn't asking. He knew. Looks like wiping my tears away didn't hide it. My panic grew, making my heart race. I didn't want to share my weaknesses with strangers. I had to shut him down.

"That right there is none of your business," I say in a monotone voice like I have been doing for a while, calling upon this trusty persona.

He flinched at that and frowned, shaking his devilish hair. Despite my best intentions, my eyes followed his silky strands and I shook my head, a blush creeping on my face again, trying to clear my thoughts.

We reached Billy's house in silence, me nervous, him on edge. Jee, sorry for being awkward, but you're the one who asked if I was crying. Don't guys usually run away from the sight of tears? I tried to build up anger at him, anything to chase away these other thoughts of him, but my attempts were pathetic.

I bit my lip and muttered, "Thanks for the ride."

I got out of the car, slammed the door and went in the house, going straight to my room. I locked the door behind me and got out my towel, some clothes, and quickly retreated to my restroom. I took off my clothes.

I took a shower as quickly as I could, but it was difficult with my hand bandaged up. I sighed and put on my leggings and an oversized shirt, planning on relaxing. I crossed the room and unlocked my door to see a bunch of old people in the kitchen. Probably the other Elders. They looked at me and looked at the only chair left, as if to tell me to sit there. I moved to sit down, shifting my eyes to peer at the Elders.

"Samantha this is Old Quil Senior and that is Harry. They are in the council with me," Billy said looking at the two of the men when he said their names. I nodded dumbly, confused.

"So, about Sam," Harry began. I froze immediately and my skin soon turned red.

When he didn't continue, I realized they expected me to talk. "I- uh- What about him?"

"What do you think of him?"

My mouth went dry at his words and it was moving, but no words of my own surfaced. Billy, Old Quil, and Harry were watching me like a hawk trying to make out the words I was mouthing. My brain started scattering and spinning. I didn't want to faint yet again and I won the battle. I squeaked out a lame excuse and I bolted to my room.

This was weird, too weird. And creepy. These old guys wanted to know what I thought of Sam when I had only just met the guy. Why would they even care? Are they monitoring the relationships between every single teenager on the reserve? Monitoring me?

Oh.

Sam's awkwardness? I'm betting they told him to try and make friends with me, the charity case who lost her home and her parents. What's your favorite color? I bet what he really wanted to ask was, what's it like to lose everything you've ever loved? It sucks, that's what it was like.

My chest tightened at those thoughts, and tears gathered in my eyes. I pushed down the doubt, the thoughts of him actually being interested in me, as a friend or otherwise.

My anger was slipping away, sudden exhaustion overtaking me. I wanted to fall on the ground right there and curl up in a ball and sleep, screw the bed.

What's wrong with me, I thought drowsily as I took shaky steps to my bed. I just woke up in the hospital for crying out loud.

My legs gave out, my hand shooting out to grab my blanket while I plummeted to the ground. I hit it painfully, but not even that woke me up from my haze. I curled the blanket around me.

As I closed my eyes, a feeling in the pit of my stomach told me that this wasn't just exhaustion, that something weird was happening.

My brain replied with, obviously it's a concussion.

And then I blacked out.

* * *

Sam Uley POV

Sammy's eyes were puffy and red.

She had been crying.

She was upset.

She was hurt.

These thoughts kept whirling around in my head, refusing to leave and refusing to let any other thoughts in. I was tense, on the edge of my seat as I drove back to my empty house.

What made her cry? Was it a person? Was it me? I'll kill them, the angry thought burst in, unbidden.

No, no. Bad Samuel, bad, I thought to myself as I shook my head and parked. I got out and slammed the car door. I trudged up the stairs and threw myself on my bed, tired from my patrol last night, and quickly falling asleep with thoughts of Sammy.

I woke hungry, my stomach waking me up with the need to eat. Being a werewolf, we run a high temperature, making our metabolisms go through the roof. I usually eat four or five servings worth of food, just to keep myself running. I wondered idly if Samantha cooked as good as she looked while I emptied out my refrigerator.

Leah came in grinning, radiating happiness, and tip-toed to kiss me on the lips. A pang of guilt ran through me. This whole morning, I had not given Leah even a single thought. She was my girlfriend, and here I was, thinking about a girl I met about a day ago. When did it get like this? Why was I feeling this?

Leah's lips met mine. They were usually soft and sweet, but not anymore. They felt like death.

I quickly broke off the kiss. This shouldn't be happening, can't be happening. This was just some weird werewolf thing. I'll talk to the Elders, sort through the legends, and find a fix for this. I can't hurt Leah again, not after going missing for two weeks after my first change.

I felt drowsy all of a sudden. My eyelids closed, and blinked them open. I guess I didn't sleep as much as I should have. I don't feel refreshed at all.

"Lee-Lee let's go to bed," I mumbled, rubbing my eyes. She nods, smiling, and we head to my room. I was asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow, forgetting about the food I was going to eat.

* * *

Sammy POV

It was like a movie. Shifting scenes quickly, showing a perfect story and a perfect ending. Only I was in it. And I was the star.

There was me and Sam dating, having fun at a store, putting on silly outfits giggling like crazy people. We put on hats, glasses, and fake mustaches, taking pictures of each other.

The scene shifted, and I landed into a beautiful place. It was a house, one I did not recognize, and he wrapped his hands around my waist, kissing my neck. I started to make food and he tried to get some, but I hit him playfully with a wooden spoon. He picked me up and turned off the stove, putting me on the counter and kissing me sweetly.

* * *

Then I was at a wedding, and it was beautiful, with trees and plants everywhere. I was smiling at my Sam and he smiled at me. I noticed that I was in an elegant white dress and Sam was in a black tux. It was our wedding! There were people of the tribe scattered everywhere. A minister watched kindly as we said our vows.

* * *

It changed again, and I was outside with children. Sam came, from work, and kissed me, making all the kids look up in mock disgust.

A beautiful little Quileute girl scrunched up her face and pointed at us, her tawny eyes sparkling as she yelled, "Ewwww!"

* * *

Sam Uley POV

I was in a room, and it was obviously a girl's. Sitting on the bed was my Samantha, with her rosy red lips and cheeks. She batted her eyelashes and smiled at me. I smiled back at her beautiful face. She then got off the bed and gave me a sweet kiss on the lips, better than any kiss Leah ever gave me.

* * *

Then everything changed and I was in an arcade, playing some games with my girl, Samantha. I grinned at her as she hit the wrong button, and hugged her from behind as she gave a small frown at the screen.

We were with the pack, eating food at a bonfire eating whatever we could stuff in our faces.

"Want mine," my amazing Samantha asks, holding out her hotdog.

"Thanks," I mumbled through the food in my mouth, swallowed, and stuffed my face with hers. Her tinkling laugh filled the space, warm, and I smiled in spite of myself.

* * *

Finally, we were outside, with kids all over the place and I prayed to god that some of them were my packmates' kids. I walked up to her and kissed her, swinging her around. The kids looked up in annoyance, one cute little girl with bright tawny eyes pointing up and shouting, "Ewwww!"

* * *

Somewhere in this hazy state of mind, between consciousness and unconsciousness, I knew. Somehow I knew. This whole issue was an open and closed case, done and simple.

I knew, knew that I couldn't be with her.

I had to be with my angel.

I had to be with my Samantha.

* * *

**Chapter four I hope you like it. :D Review I'll appreciate it...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi people! Hope you enjoy reading it! **

* * *

Samantha POV

I woke up with a start those those unreliable, unbelievable, dream did not happen. It wont happen i'm a broken down person ,not suicidal. I just wanted to curl up in a ball, or in a fetal position, and cry my eyes out. I swallowed thickly shaking my head trying to get my thoughts in order away from my ridiculous dream.

I leaped out of my bed, and landed on the floor of my ro- I mean my cousins room. I went to my drawer, and picked out my clothes I took off my PJ's and replaced them with jeans and a nice red shirt that had little dots of black everywhere. I put on my black hoodie that spelled out in white letters; _ Living the Rebel Life. _ I smirked to myself clearly amused by my jacket. I added my sparkly black flip flops.

I grinned for the first time since being here, or specifectly since my parents died in that fateful car crash. I shuddered from the memory, and bit my lip to keep myself from crying. I frowned then kept my blank face or monotone.

I tried to comb my hair but it was useless my hair wasn't giving me its corporation. I winced feeling my nerves on my hair strands hurt. I gave up soon after it was too much for me. I just sighed going to the kitchen feeling hungry.

I left my room to see Jacob in the kitchen grinning ear to ear. _ Wait, isn't he suppose to be in school? _ "Hi , Sammy," Jacob says.

"How did you even know it was me," I ask.

Jacob turns to look at me and says, "We'll you the only other person who can this house". I nod my head stupidly.

"Wanna have a sandwich with me," My cousin asks me.

I replied with a lame, "Sure". He nods, and quickly finishes making his sandwich.

"What do you like in it", Jacob asks me.

"Cheese, Ham, and can you put it in the microwave", I replied.

He says,"Sure". He makes my sandwich and places it in the microwave for thirty seconds. You can hear the popping sounds of the cheese when it reaches ten seconds left. My cousin, Jacob, starts to put away all the ingredients like ham, cheese, and pickles.

The microwave starts to beep, meaning it was finished. "I got it," I say. Jacob and I sit on a round kitchen table. He clears his throat shifting his body in the seat as if he was uncomfortable.

"Try to stay away from _them," _ My younger cousin says.

I prop up my eyebrow as if to question: 'What?.' He decided to ignore that look ,and ate his sandwich. So looks like I had to say it out loud I so I say ," What do you mean"?

He stopped eating, and swallowed his the food. "The Hall Monitors on Steroids"

I rolled my eyes. I wasn't getting anywhere with this 'good' cousin. I said, "And who are they".

He shifted yet once again and said, "Sam, Jared and Paul".

"Why," I demanded. I felt something, something that felt normal, but I thought it was different.

"Uh mmm... We'll people think there are in a gang. But the elders, including my dad, worship on the ground that they walk on," Jacob says.

I ate my sandwich nit looking at my younger cousin. I felt like a freak to say the least like something was wrong with my mind. But I wanted to protect them, like they were my cubs. I mean I _ knew _I was different in the first place but I wouldn't expect that. Billy strolled in with his wheel chair, how he got out of the bed was a mystery to me. I chewed and swallowed the last part if my sandwich.

As if on cue he cleared his throat and said, "I have some news for you Samantha you're going to school on Monday, which is tomorrow ". No no no my mind raced I felt like I was going to faint but I couldn't wouldn't faint yet once again. This is about my third time almost fainting and I was here for about two or three days. What's next? Faries? Werewolves? Nija Turtles? Vampires? Goblins? Unicorns?

I stared at my Uncle with so much shock, as if told me to jump off a bridge. I would be in the same grade as Jacob, but I was older by a month. I didn't want to go to school in two days. As childish as it might sound I just wanted to read while drinking hot chocolate. I stand up and run out the door like I did a day or two ago, only this time I hoped I didn't get hurt.

* * *

** Sam POV**

I woke up panting feeling short on my breath. I wanted to to be with my Samantha. Bad Samuel Bad. I felt like a lost puppy without her. But I refused to break poor, innocent Leah's heart. I swallowed thickly, and ran my right hand through my hair. I twisted my head around looking for Leah to see a note. I felt myself and my chest tightened, as if something bad was gonna happen.

I walked to the note and unfolded it. I closed my eyes and opened my eyes. It read:

_ Dear Sam,_

_Im going to get some food in the market in Forks. Try not to starve while im gone._

_Love Leah. Xoxoxoxoxoxox _

I felt better after reading the note. I looked at the time and groaned it was patrolling time with the person most against imprinting: Paul LaHote. Or as some people say our very own LaPush's LaHore. Wooooo! Did you hear my sarcasm?

* * *

** Samantha POV**

Ok, so does the world hate me? It's just a another of Fuck you from the earth. What did I do wrong? Was the million dollar question. After I let all my steam blow off by running it seemed as I was lost. So maybe it wasn't seemed I was lost, tired, and hungry. I heard a howl, and jumped in shock not expecting it at all.

Just then I saw a figure coming out of the forest that made me freeze.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello people! Read on! Disclaimer: I do not in anyway own Twilight. By the way Sam and Samantha kiss... Stay tuned... Bye the way there's bad launge. I think the song Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne goes great with this song. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight.**

**SONG: Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne **

**_[Chorus]_  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one**

* * *

Samantha POV

No way no mother fucking way! It was him not wearing a shirt which seemed a thing he does frequently. I gasp in shock, and he stared at me right into my brown orbs. I whispered, "Sam."

He looked at me asked me, "Why are you outside in the rain, especially in the forest?"

I chewed my lip and looked at him replying in my most sarcastic voice, "Just enjoying this beautiful day."

"What grade are you going to?"Sam asks me.

I rolled my eye's and snapped at him, "I'm in my third year of high school." I counting to say while pacing, "WHY?! So you can continue to stalk me, and cause me distress." I pause breathing out then, grabbing sand throwing it at him. Excluding my other hand that had water proof brace. Which was coming off in about seven weeks.

I stop throwing and at him, and rant, "You have a girlfriend! Remember Leah Clearwater right?! Or do you just do that to everyone? HUH?! Stop it Sam just stop. Why would you want me while you have LEAH? Talk to me when you're done with her, and fucking your ready. Because. I. Am .Done. I see you everywhere it's either that, or just fate. Just leave me alone, and if you see me walk the other fucking way."

I finish walking the other way, my eye's brewing with tear's. I hear Sam fall down, but I continue to walk away with my head held high. I burst into tears, and get into a fetal pose. I wasn't sad. I was mad, or frustrated either one that's what usually mad me cry.

What was the point? He had a beautiful girlfriend, yet it was like he was stalking me. I combed my hand through my hair, and got up running to my Uncle's house.

Then my head presented me with another problem. School. Then another, I remembered Billy telling me that I was starting tomorrow. I started cursing, and I aimlessly found a path to which I followed. I soon found the front of my Uncles house sighing, I went in. Closing the door, and locking it, I marched to the twins room, were I was staying, and breathed in.

Tomorrow was going to be a big day, I could feel it in my bones. Sighing I took a long shower to unknot my tense muscle's. I dried up, and changed into my pajamas, which was just underwear, and a T-Shirt big shirt. Sleep soon overwhelm me, and I had no choice but to go in the black abis were I was sure the 'Bogey Man' would find me.

* * *

**Samuel's POV**

As Samantha ran away from me I felt my heart-break a little. Ok, that was a lie it wasn't a little it's was like she ripped it out of my chest, and stomped on it. My wolf wanted to listen to her, to break up with Leah, and be with his mate. _Our's_ my wolf growled out in clear annoyance.

I closed my eye's for a bit and opened them, seeing a new light figuratively of course. Leah wasn't mine in the first place, Samantha is. If she wasn't then why would the gods pick her as my mate?

I got up, and phase, having to do patrol with Paul. But I knew what I was going to have to do when I left patrol.

* * *

***Time skip to the morning***

* * *

**Samantha POV**

To say I didn't have a nightmare was a lie to say the least. It was terrible like some nights. It was about my dead mom, it just went on replay, then me dying.

In the morning Billy told me. "Jacob was going to drive you to school, and help me around." I didn't replied just nodded, and put on my rainbow convers.

My outfit was simple just a sparkly purple shirt and it said on the around my waist 'Blah! School.' My jeans were simple black skinny jeans with little red dots around my pockets. My brown long straight hair was in a high pony tail with a black hair band. And I was now wearing my mother's golden watch on my left not on my right because of my sprained wrist. And my red nija purse was in between my right shoulder balde, and neck. It had thirty dollars, with my phone charge with my extra set of underwear, and bra.

**(A/N: Guess what? How did Jacob take Billy places if they gave there only driving thing to the Swan's! SO they kept the truck! :D)**

A sigh escaped my lips as I got out of the red Chevy. I put my LG Viper 4G LTE in my left but/back pocket. I had gotten my old backpack from home which was black. But today I was suppose to get my book case, and my books! So that was good, and I couldn't wait till I got home. Oh my gosh did I just think of LaPush as my home. No way!

Jacob gave me a forced smile, said, "Um Well the office is straight ahead then turn left." Wow. O-K. He was suppose to be my guide, but I guess not. I nod my head, and walk to the office. I walk into the tiny office, and say to the lady, "Um I'm new."

She nods, and gives me some papers with a map. "Have a nice day, " She says.

The school was pretty small, so it wouldn't to hard to find my class rooms. I walked pass a group of girls, and what I heard made me freeze. It was, " OMG Sam Uley broke up the Leah Clearwater! And I heard they were engage."

I was shocked greatly shocked. I couldn't belive it at all. All my mind was on repeat of " Sam Uley broke up with Leah Clearwater." Did he? He did not. No fucking way. He freaking followed my advice. Remember the one to break up with Leah, and come to me? Oh my gosh, now I have the responsiblity to make everything right!

Maybe, just maybe, I'll allow myself to fall for him. After all he did go through all of this trouble. I shook my head from those thoughts failing greatly. I smile to myself, and I realised I was in the same place. The girls that were 'whispering' were staring at me as if expecting me to say something to them.

I didn't I just rushed out of the hallway my sobs echoing. It was difficult, I had trust esquire, that was the least to say. Who wouldn't? With all I have been through. My mom, dad dead, my best friend named Andrea Swan leaving me spilling all my secrets. I just couldn't do anything not anymore. Fate just had a thing to fuck me up all the time. I gave a dry sadistic laugh, and exited the stupid school.

I went walking to find a place to eat, I was starving. As my mom said you surely don't look like it. Then we laughed, and she made me food. It was true I didn't look like I was starving I had a belly, and a big waist, also my big thighs. BAD THOUGHTS! My mind screamed at me, and I stopped thinking about that as quickly as I could.

I went to the main place, because I remembered while driving there was a grocery store, and a dinner. Maybe I could get a job. Sure I had a lot of money because my parents put everything to me in the will. But I really wanted to work so at least I could feel like I tried. When I reached to the main place I saw both looking for people to work there. I'll probably go with the dinner, because I've worked in one before. With my backpack on both of my shoulder's I entered the dinner.

It had a very cozy feeling to it with booths, and a really big table in the two corners. The paint was a suddle babby blue color with the walls a light shade of yellow. I liked it alot, very nice. My petite form of nearly 6'2, and was probably the smallest person in the place.

I feel someone sit in front of me, and my eyes snap to them to see _him. _No way. Sam Uley is right in front of me. With a black shirt, and black cutoff, with black shoes. The total 'bad guy' look, and it was extremely hot. I felt my jaw drop, and I quickly closed it back.

"Whh-what are you doing here, " I ask Sam.

Sam smirks, and says, "I could ask you the same. Don't you have school?"

"Possibly. Dosen't matter, " I hiss back with a shrug of my shoulders.

He pauses, and looks around going back to me saying, "Well I think it is, Samantha."

I replie with a huff. "I won't die by not going to school. Now would I?"

"No you wouldn't." My head snaps to see a lady in her mid-thirties who had menus in her hands.

"Sorry," I say feeling a bit ashamed.

She gives a laugh, and says, " It's okay."

"Samantha Sarah Black, " I say raising my hand for a handshake.

She grabs my hand saying, "Joy Areta." She lets go of my hand and puts the menus, walking away.

I look at the drinks and decide to get hot chocolate, and The Pancake Special which had a two bacon strips, eggs, and three pancakes. As I wait I see Sam staring at me which was extremely uncomftibale. Joy came a bit later and asked, "What would you like to eat."

I replied first than Sam saying, "Hot Chocolate, and the Pancake Speciale."

"Two Burgers with a side of fries and a Sprite to drink, "Sam says

Joy nods, and walks away. "So Samantha whats your hobbies," Sam asks me.

"I like to read, cook, eat, and can see my problem in swimming. You?" I say giving a dry smile. Oh my gosh I said eating, he probably thinks I'm a cow. Who cares? You don't like him. I tried to tell myself.

"Running, eating, and cliff diving, " Sam replies.

I perk up and exidely say, "Cool, you should totally take me to cliff dive." He nods with a smile.

Joy brings my food, and Sam's jaw drops saying, "There's no way your going to eat all of that." Joy leaves probably getting Sam's food.

"Bet you I can," I fire back.

Joy comes back and gives Sam his food leaving again.

We eat in silence, only looking at each other. Sam finishes first, and I finish soon to. Oh god what am I doing. Don't act like a non-carefree be carefree. _They_ always thought of you as a serious person you're not. Joy came with the bill it was Twenty-five and eleven cents. I took my money out to pay it but Sam stopped me. Paying for it.

Rolling my eyes I put my money back in and stand up. He was about 6'8 another head, and some inches taller than me. We headed out, and outside of the dinner he grabbed me kissing softly. I gasped a bit giving him entrance to my mouth, and our tounges battled for domince, he soon won. We broke apart needing air.

"That was... Fantsastic, " I say.

He smirks saying, "Of course it was. Will you be my girlfriend Samantha Sarah Black?"

I thought about it. Well I did make a promise so I said, "Of course."

* * *

**That's a wrap! Took me awhile. Is it good?! It is the most I have ever written. Any way Reveiw please!**

* * *

**Hey! Hey! You! You!**  
**I could be your girlfriend**  
**No way! No way!**  
**Hey! Hey! You! You!**  
**I know that you like me**  
**No way! No way!**  
**You know it's not a secret**  
**Hey! Hey! You! You!**  
**I want to be your girlfriend**  
**No way! No way!**

**Hey! Hey!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Don't worry I'm not dead this is; Chapter Seven! School started, and I don't get out till the evening. Then there's Homework, but I'll start updating faster. (Don't worry!)**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Can I have Twilight?**

**SM: NO!**

**Me: Please**

**SM: NOpe.**

**Me: I dont own twilight. Only Samantha, and my plot.**

* * *

I blinked my eyes, and gasped recoiling. I was drunk in his scent, his coffee woodsy smell. It was intoxicating, but it wasn't that what was troubling my poor sixteen, nearly seventeen, year old old mind. I what just said yes to, was mind blogging. I was his girlfriend, his never going to anyone else's unless we have a fall-out. I was never one too cheat or, break-up with someone.

He held on to me like a lifeline, it was mind blowing, that someone needed me. Sam let go of me, and put his large arm around my waist. I laid my head on his shoulder, while walking with him, and him carrying my backpack. His body was towering my petite form.

"Wow," I muter.

"What?" Sam asked me in his husky voice.

I shrug my shoulders, and told him, "You're so tall."

Sam then elbows my in my left arm, I roll my eyes at his antics. He gives me a laugh, and oh my gosh I couldn't, nope not any more. And don't ask me what I couldn't do, it was like my mind stopped working. He barked out another, and replied, "You're are just to small."

I gasped in mockery, as if he told me I needed to see a doctor."It's not my fault your like 6'4 while im average at 5'6. Your lucky I got taller I use to be 4'6 five years ago."

"Samantha there is nothing ordinary about you" Sam says, and gasps in the end.

"I know right!" I exclaimed.

Sam rolls his brown eyes, kicking the rocks he says, "Whatever makes you sleep. Any way were do you wanna go?"

I pause and make a 'hmmm' sound, just for fun. "I don't care, as long its no more school."

"Errr... Wanna go to my house?" Sam asks me.

I bit my lip, and looked down at my feet. With a shrug I say, "Yea sure." But inside I was dying, I was going to my older boyfriends house. Wait what? Just a few days ago I was in a a sad dispar. What was wrong with me? I was showing myself, but a few days I was in a sad hole, now I was myself. Well our parents did die a voice in my head reminded me.

"Sam how old are you?" I ask him.

"I'm eighteen, Howa bout' you?," Sam asks me.

"Sixteen, in two weeks im seventeen," I replied

Sam takes a moment, probably to find out when my birthday was. "October seventh?"

"Nope, October sixth," I tell him.

He nods and we continue to walk in the rain. And I was really happy I had a water proof case now. Wait I was happy? It seemed that I was, but how? Sam still had his arm wrapped around my waist, giving me warmth. I had no idea what I was doing, but I liked it, I really did. We walked, but I kept my head down. When Sam coughed my head snapped to see the forest and a two story house. **(A/N The one in New Moon that Sam and Emily shared... well kinda.)**

I look up and smile at Sam saying, "Nice." He smiles, and I could see a blush forming on his tan cheeks. I let out a small giggle, then a sea of laughter followed behind me. He opens the door, and I walk in with my eyes holding curiosity. When we reach inside of the house he drops my galaxy backpack.

A look of panic crosses his face, and he steps infront of me, with a look of worry in his features. "Are you okay?" Sam asks me.

"Why?" I replie.

"Aren't you cold." Sam stated.

I roll my eyes and say, "Nope."

"Why not?" He asks me.

"Because im fucking Spiderman," I inform him.

I shrug my shoulders, and said, "Soooo... Um.. Why did you ask me out in the first place? Oh my gosh! Is this a dare?!" My mind was taken to when I was younger, when guys asked me out in games, or April Fools. The games were tortures I heard about them so I was cautious, they hadn't asked out any one _yet _which made me so scared. Then I was the first one to be asked out, I said no, but the tittle of the game hurt me the most it was 'The Ugly Girl' it sucked, alot. The April Fools is already self-explanatory.

Sam must have seen the panic on my face, and lead me to the couch. I sat down criss-crossed, but he sat regularly. "NO I think you are the most beautiful, amazing person ever. You're funny smart, and nice," He stated.

I looked down a blush covering my face, I looked up to see his eyes, and got lost in them. He scooted closer and our lips moved in synch.

* * *

**Cliff-Hanger! Don't worry Ill upadate soon! Reviews make me happy, and make me write faster! Have a good day!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8! I lost my phone at school so I couldn't write, till four hours later. Thank you so much for reviewing! It means alot and I hated waking up, but when I woke up to that I was happy!**

**Disclaimer: I only own my plot and Samantha. And I did NOT make any money, or own songs/games in this story.**

* * *

Samantha POV

He lifted me up, and I wrapped my legs around his waist. I ran my hand through his hair, and my body was against the wall. He slowly stopped kissing me and ripped off my hair tie so my staright black hair went loose. Our lips moved together in synch, and I moaned.

Right after that spetacular moment I heard a wolf call. A blush appered though my cheek, and detangled my legs off Sam's torrso. The door opened to see a smirk on Paul's and Jared's face. I looked up to see Sams hair was a mess, and mine was tangaly. I snezed, and the guys said, "Bless you."

And I gave a small smile saying, "Thanks."

Sam put his arm around me, proably to show dominace. A giggle ripped though my mouth, and Paul leaned on the wall saying, "Sooo.. food?"

Sam shrugged his shoulders looked pointly at the guys and simply said, "You left school early."

* * *

"NO I WON," I screamed at Paul.

"NO you didn't," He replied cockly.

"Yes I DID."

"Nope."

"YES."

"Nuh-uh."

"YES I DID, THE HOURISE IS MINE."

"NOPE."

I crossed my arms across my chest, and looked at the pizza box. Since none of us were good at cooking we got pizza, then played Monapoly. "But Paulieeeee," I whined out.

"Sammiiieee," He drawled out.

"You Paul Lahote are very mean," I told him.

Jared rolls his eyes and pipes in, "Whats new?"

"Still," I said childishly.

* * *

"Can you please tell me were Sam is?" I ask them.

They share yet _another_ look, and shook thier has been happening since Sam left out of the blue. I groan and put my head in my hands. I did a fake 'cry' and say, "Immm tired."

They shrug there shoulders and I smack there arms. "Fine be that way you buts. Ill just ask Sam when he comes back," I say.

Jared rolls his eyes and leans on the wall, saying, "Well im hungry again.

"Meee twoooo," I replied.

Paul nodded his head in agreement, and sat back on the couch. "Then what do we eat?" I ask them.

"Pizza?" Jared pipes in.

I shake my head no and say, "Mexican?"

"Pizzzzaaaa," Jared says forcefully.

"I can cook rice, my dad was Hispanic," I pip in, but forced back a sob. "I need to go to the restroom," I crook out. I open the first door I see, and luckly its the restroom.

I tried to get my breathing back to normal, and to stop crying. I swallowed my sob back down, and wiped my eyes, a few seconds later I could breath okay. I flushed the toilet to make it seem that I did go to the restroom. I put a smile on my face and walk back in the living room.

"Errr... so whata bout' it?" I ask them timidly.

"Sure," They say in synch, but it was quite. I gave them a weak smile and walked in the kitchen.

There was a door to the backyard, I smiled to my self and got to work. I took out the bowl pans? I don't know. I looked through the drawers, looking for rice and caned tomato soup.

I find it like a thousand years later, and only find out that I can only make two big bowls. I wasn't that sure that the boys would not finnish it, I mean sure I saw how much they ate so I wasn't sure they would be full. I started making it humming my favorite songs at the moment which was "Voodoo Doll" by 5Sauce, as I bustle over the kitchen fixing the table. The table was a dark shade of brown and had five chairs around the oval-ish table.

The rice was done, and I grinned to myself, happy of what I made. I set up the bowls for four people, just in case Sam came back. I needed lemons so I went to the fridge and found them I cut up six. Placing them on the table I relised that I was **_happy._**Wow, that was a new discovery all in it's self. I thought I was going to live a sad, lonely life.

My head bowed a little, and my mind wandered. I needed Pepsie, I loved it my mom did too. I blink my eyes fast determined not cry. I shook my head quickly and decided just to sit on chair.

I heard the door open, and I looked up to see Sam again shirtless.

"Hey," I mur-mur.

He smiles down at me, and it warmed me, "Hey," Sam told me. He pulls out a chair and sits down.

The boys burst in looking hungry, really hungry. They sat down, and we ate talking about everything we could. I got up to get another plate, but Jared commented saying, "You're going to eat another one."

I smirked and said, "Watch me." Why would you not eat what you want? Were all going to die any way so why hold yourself to a slandered. Screw society.

They rolled there eyes, as I served myself. We all ate talking about news and colors/colours, all in all it was a good meal.

* * *

**Thats a chapter! Thanks for who has commented/reviewed in this whole story:**

**1\. RebornRose1992: Thank you for being my first reveiwer! It meant alot to me.**

**2\. RebornRose1992: I loved the idea of them having the same first three letters in there name toooooooo!**

**3\. Alisha (Guest): No Jake didn't imprint on his cousin.**

**4\. Bushwah: Critisim in okay!**

**5\. Bushwah: I know right.**

**6\. Bushwah: Sorry, I've learned.**

**7\. reader5sam: Nice name by the way. She'll find out soon.**

**8\. RebornRose1992: I still am! :D**

**9\. Rosawellian: it's a Oc story.**

**10\. RebornRose1992: I should do more right.**

**11\. Guest: The feels though.**

**12\. Iinvalidizz: The awkwardness, I know right.  
**

**13\. Animalartist124: Thank you so much!**

**14\. FanFictionLover121: I was hoping for that! I love it when a story gives me the feels.**

**15\. MagicAndDemons4Ever: The more is soon**

**16\. 123123 (Guest): You now know what happens.**

**17\. Naomi (Guest): Lol!**

**18\. Gleemania123: Thanks!**

**Thank you to every one who reads my story!**

**15\. MagicAndDemons**


	9. Chapter 9

**New chapter! Hope you all like it! Review please! Have a nice day. :D**

**SERIES UPDATE: By the way I have changed Pauls age to Eighteen. It's for my other story called 'It all was a Lie' its Paul/Oc Second to this Series, STORY UPDATE: and I also posted a Alec/Oc Shakey. THIS STORY UPDATE: Umm yeaa... **

**DIsclaimer: Nope I still don't own Twilight.**

* * *

Samantha POV

***One Week later***

As Sam and I walked though the bach hand, in hand he turned to me. "Errr Samantha I was wondering if you wanted to go to a Bonfire with me," Sam said

"Sure, but when," I told Sam.

He looked down and said, "In ten minutes."

'Err okay..' I thought to myself.

As we walk I notice Sam is scared, of what I don't know, but you could see it in his eyes. I was in my skinny black jeans and my big thighs were showing. And I was also wearing a nice blue shirt, but I was wearing a jacket semi colour/color to my baby blue shirt. But Sam was wearing a pair of cut-offs and no shirt of course. We walked in silence along the beach hearing the waves

"Um sooo.. What is the bonfire about?," I ask Sam.

He looks down and meets my eyes and replied, "Errr.. it's about the legends."

"Cool. I've heard them a couple times." I told him with a shrug.

His eyes fill with guilt but just smiles it off.

We get there to see another boy, and I ask him, "Who are you?"

"I'm Embry," He replies.

"Hello then," I said.

I hear a cough to see my uncle saying, "A while back our ancestors..."

* * *

**(A/N: When I read a story I always skip the lengens part, sorry.****) **

* * *

When the legends finish everyone leaves, but Sam stays behind, so I stay with him.

"Samantha, I have something to tell you. Keep in mind this happened a while back, so I'm still the same Sam you know now," Sam tells me.

I look at him taken back and ask him with worry in my voice, "Wait what? Are you a killer."

He shakes his head and lowers his head.

"What then?!," I say my voice rising. "Wait? Are you breaking up with me," I ask him.

"No Samantha it's so much more than that," Sam tells me.

"Just get it over with it," I exclaim.

"Samantha the legends are true. I am a Werewolf," He whispers.

My eyes darken with laughter, and I bark out a laugh.

"Great joke Sam!" I tell him.

"No Samantha, it's not. I am a werewolf or shap-shifter if you will, and you are my imprint." He says with urgancie.

I stand up slowly, just in case he'll attack me saying, "NO, Sam I think you should go to the doctor."

"Samantha Sarah Black I am not joking," Sam persistance.

"Samuel Uley, You are crazy, How am I to belive that your a werewolf?" I hiss back at him.

He looks at me blankly, his shoulders shaking a little bit. He shakes more and more until he says, "Leave now."

"NO Sam I care for you, let's get you to the doctor. You are out of your mind, lets get you to the doctor. " I say.

He looks at me and hisses out, "Leave."

"NO, you are crazy, I would rather not have a killer at night," I hiss at him.

As I grab his arm with the one that no broken, but I hear a ROAARR. My eyes snap open, and see Sam shaking so much, vibrating even. He roars out a, "LEAVEEE."

I didn't have enough time to move, but felt a claw rips though my lower stomach, I scream but it goes all away to my knee. I start crying, feeling my eyes drop. The pain was too much way too much, it was like it went, five inches deep. But before I went uncoussiens I heard a howl rip through the air.

* * *

BEEP. BEEP. BEEEP. BBBEEEEEPPPPP. BEEEP.

I groan and try to open my eyes, but I was hit with a burst of light. And quickly closed my eyes, because I didn't was to see the harsh light.

"Samantha," I heard someone say. Under my eye lids I felt the light decrease, and opened my eyes again.

I saw my Uncle Billy and my Cousin Jacob hunched of a chair. My throat felt dry so I croaked out a, "Water."

Just then a lady comes in and says, "Ello, I am Sue Clearwater."

"Can I have wa-ter ...pl.e..a..se," I manage to say. She nods and walks out, about a minute later she gives me a water bottle. I drown it in really quickly, I was proably a cheetah.

Aster that I ask my remaining family, "How long was I gone for."

"Six days, in two hours it's your birthday," Jacob responds.

"WHAT?!," I screeched.

Billy looks down at the gray tiles and looks at Jacob, who was in a blue couch. He looks at me then Jacob and tells his son, "Go. I need to talk to Samantha."

He nods his head and leaves the white-walled room by a white door. Billy rolls to my side and says, "The legens are true young Samantha. Sam was right, you are his imprint, he needs you look give him strength."

I cough, and my whole body aches. "Tell me my injury first please," I tell my uncle.

He looks down then back at me, "You had to get stitches, the cut was five inches deep from above your belly button to your knee. But when it reached to your thighs it went two inches. They'll scar, when they heal, which they say in a year for your stomach, and your thighs six months. You are staying here for two more weeks, and good thing Paul was patrolling, he saved you."

Wow, was he blunt? I nod my head as I take in all the information.

"Okay, but exactly were?," I whispered.

"On the side of you, you had twisted to your right before Sam had scarred you. We told the hospital that you got attacked by a bear." My Uncle said rougly.

"Oh," I replied.

* * *

**That's a wrap! Reviewa make me write more! The Cliff hanger though!**

**Gleemaina: Thank you so much!**


End file.
